Tea in the Summer
by Tea in the Summer
Summary: When a cup of tea reflects what's in your heart. A sad one-sided love. AU


_Author's Note: I truly wanted to update_ _ **Dorm Management**_ _[Geez, this shameless story plugging.] last April, and I was already at 30-40% with Chapter 5, when the writer's block suddenly pummeled me to the ground [Geez, this shameless excuse.]. I'll do my best to update on May and make that 30-40% into a 100%; I just need to get my motivation and interest to that story back._

 _Further news, I have this story in mind which involves mystery and psychological shits. No sure pairings as of now but, the main characters are Shikamaru and Sakura. I'm still not sure how to go about it, but, I'll try to get it up before the year ends. It's going to take a while for it since it's going to be a first for me to write in such genre._

 _For now, just have this strange oneshot from me. Enjoy reading, folks!_

 _Geez, this shameless author name plugging._

 **.Representations.**

Present Time

 _Past/Flashback_

* * *

 _It was one scalding hot summer._

"Oh, you're boiling hot water again?"

"Yeah, I wanted some tea."

 _It was inappropriate for the season…_

"You really like those stuff, huh?"

"Heh, yeah! I really do."

… _yet I served two cups of tea._

"Hmm, you were never fond of tea before though?"

"I guess started liking it after I took my first sip."

"Really?"

 _A tea for mine and a tea for my guest._

"Yeah."

"Did you do your homework?"

"You know I did, sensei. I'm not like the rest of them."

 _Looking at the guest, it was only appropriate to smile after serving tea._

"Haha! You shouldn't take your friends for granted, you know?"

"Those idiots aren't my friends. They're just… annoyances."

"Oh?"

 _After all, I'm the host since my parents own the inn._

"They argue and bring me trouble all the time. How can you call those two my friends?"

"But, you didn't tell them to go away for doing those things, did you?"

 _Though, the truth seems farther than that._

"Hmph. I-I guess… They're acquaintances then!"

"You're really stubborn through and through, aren't you?"

 _I looked down on the table and saw the two cups I served._

 _One was nearly spilling. The other was in the right amount._

"Hah, you're used to handling stubborn, sensei! I mean marrying your wife and all and lasting for what, three years already?"

"That's true, hahaha!"

" _We're drinking tea?"_

" _Got any complaints, sensei?"_

" _N-not really, no."_

"You guys truly have come so far."

"It's really a no-brainer, sensei. We're kids who refuse to give up after all."

"Ah, so you admit being grouped with them?"

" _So, what did you come here for?"_

 _An expected pang pierced through my heart. Of course I knew why he'd come._

 _They told me after all._

"Okay, you got me, but, you better not tell them!"

"Such a tsundere."

"I'm surprised you even know that term, sensei."

"I'm not THAT old you know?"

" _I kinda wanted to ask a favor from you and the other two."_

 _I waited for his words, words that I dreaded to hear._

"I'm not saying anything about your age, sensei."

"Hmm, they're taking their time on buying dinner."

" _I wanted to ask if it's okay with you and the others to help me setup something for her."_

" _You see, I'm planning to propose..."_

"Changing topics, sensei?"

"Are we really talking about age here?"

"No, not really. And about them…"

"What about them?"

 _I stayed quiet, but, instead of looking at the two cups of tea, I looked at my own._

"They're probably arguing between two foods to take home for dinner."

"How typical."

 _It was almost full, threatening to spill._

"We're going to be hungry for a while, sensei."

"At least, we have tea."

"I wonder if it was faster if we were the ones buying the dinner."

"Without a doubt, we'd be faster."

 _Raising it slowly with my weak and shaken hands, I failed to take a sip and spilled some on my hand._

"But, I don't feel like leaving those two here at the inn."

"It was a good decision. They might just disturb the other guests."

"That's just how they are."

 _It was painful. It was hot._

"Predictable, aren't they?"

 _I dropped my cup of tea on the table._

"Yes. Yes, they are."

 _Ah, what a waste of good tea._

"You know, I just noticed something."

" _Are you okay?"_

" _I'm fine, sensei."_

"What is it, sensei?"

" _You should probably dip your hands in cold water."_

" _My hands are just fine, see?"_

 _I showed him my partly red hands._

"You only drink tea during summer."

" _They're not fine."_

" _Yes, it is! Now about that proposal, of course we'd help you."_

 _That eye-crinkling smile._

"Mind letting me know why?"

" _Really? That's great. I guess I'm going to owe you guys a lot."_

 _Reaching for his cup of tea, he sipped._

" _Let's go plan with the others, shall we?"_

"The reason is simple, sensei."

 _I looked at his tea with a sad glance._

 _The hot water poured on his cup will never be full._

 _If it was, it will spill and burn his hand._

"Simple?"

 _It's better if I was the only whose burnt by the spilled tea._

 _It will be too hot and too painful._

"I like drinking tea in the summer."

* * *

 **.Omake.**

Footsteps were heard right outside the sliding door, tapping on the tatami mats. With a slide of the door, they were greeted by a sunny smile and a grouchy face.

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei! Look at what we brought for dinner!"

"Let me guess. Ramen?"

"Hmph, it's not ramen. I had to stop the dobe from buying that after all."

"So, it's something with tomatoes again?"

"Nope! I stopped teme from buying that after all!"

"Maa, so what did you guys buy?"

"Ta-da!"

It was a gallon of matcha green tea ice cream.

All of a sudden, the room darkened.

"That's our dinner?"

"S-sakura-chan?"

"I told you this wasn't a great idea dobe!"

"THAT'S our dinner?!"

"B-but Sakura-chan, we lost our money and and…"

"I-It was the dobe's idea."

The last thing heard from the knuckleheaded blond and dark-haired brood were screams of pain.

"But, I thought you like tea in the summer, Sakura?"

Glare.

"I see you want to join the rest of them, sensei."

"On second thought, why don't we just cook whatever's in the kitchen?"

And the last thing heard from the silver-haired scarecrow was the same as the other two.

"You idiots!"

Sakura was through with them, as she went out and marched to the kitchen, making dinner for herself.

"S-sakura-chan…"

"I'm… going to get you in the morning… for this, dobe."

* * *

 _Author's Note 2: On a sudden last note, I might make this into a 3-part or 4-part oneshot series. I mean I'm beginning to see it was possible to make another oneshot connected to this but focusing more onto Naruto and Sasuke. We'll just see if I'm up for it or if I'm in the mood for it._


End file.
